1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot controller that controls the operation of a robot mounted in a moving device, a simple installation-type robot in which the robot controller and a robot are mounted in a moving device, and a method of controlling the simple installation-type robot.
2. Related Art
Recently, in manufacturing industries, the movement toward automating the works performed by a worker for a work target by introducing a robot including a multi-joint arm to an assembly line has been brisk. In addition, high-mix low-volume production and shortening of the product cycle have progressed, and robots are frequently relocated according to corresponding recombination of production lines corresponding thereto.
In JP-A-2010-64198, for easy implementation of the relocation of a robot, a simple installation-type robot is disclosed in which a robot and a controller of the robot are mounted on a carriage to which casters and adjuster feet are installed. This simple installation-type robot is simply fixed to a floor surface by separating the caster from the floor surface by using the adjuster foot, and accordingly, the work position of the robot may be displaced due to an inertial force due to the operation of the robot or the like. Accordingly, in JP-A-2010-64198, a technique has been also disclosed for automatically returning the simple installation-type robot to the initial work position when the work position of the robot is displaced.
The drag force applied against the inertial force according to the operation of the robot includes a force due to the rigidity of the housing of the robot and a force received from the floor surface through the adjuster foot. Accordingly, depending on the installation situations of the simple installation-type robot, such as a case where the rigidity of the floor surface is low or a case where a vibration source is present on the periphery of the installation location, the drag force received from the floor surface is not stable, and the above-described positional displacement may easily occur. In JP-A-2010-64198, although the work position of the robot can be returned to the initial work position, there is no change in the control state of the movement of the robot before and after returning to the initial work position, and accordingly, the positional displacement and the returning to the initial work position are repeatedly performed.